A Bigger One
by aerokk
Summary: A Faberry drabble for the dirty minded:  Sometimes size matters to Rachel.


Just a little Faberry drabble. It's probably only funny if your mind is dirty like mine.

* * *

><p>"Huh. Um, Quinn, is that…it?"<p>

"Hmm? Yeah, of course that's it. You were expecting something different?"

"Well, I thought it was…bigger."

"Bigger?"

"Bigger."

"Rachel, it can't _grow_. It's the same size it was the last time you saw it."

"I could have sworn it was bigger. I mean I know it's been a long time since we used it, but I clearly recall it being larger than _that_."

"Well, your memory is clearly faulty."

"You don't remember it being bigger?"

"Of course not. I remember it being this exact size, because my memory works. So unless you went out and replaced it with a smaller model, it's the same size it has always been."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I…are you asking if I secretly went out, bought a smaller one, snuck it into the back of the closet, and pretended it was the old one just to, what, see how sharp your memory is?"

"No…did you?"

"No, I did not do that."

"Oh."

"Rach, what's up? You look disappointed."

"I just thought it was-"

"Bigger. Yeah, I got that. Do you…I mean, do you _want_ a bigger one?"

"Well…I mean, I remember you saying that you thought _this_ one was almost too big…"

"I didn't say it was too big. I said it was a tight fit. If you _really_ want something bigger, we can maybe go up, like, a _little_ bit in size."

"Really? You'd be okay with that?"

"Well…I'd kind of like to know why this one suddenly isn't enough. I mean, you seemed satisfied with it last time…"

"I _was_. I just…I don't know. Maybe it was just seeing the one your mom has when we were home to visit."

"Mom's is pretty big, Rach. We can't possibly-"

"No, I wasn't saying we need to get one _that_ big. Honestly, I don't even know why she _has _one that big, just for herself."

"Well, she does do some entertaining sometimes."

"Right. I just meant…when I saw hers I felt really _excited_ and when I see ours, I feel kind of disappointed."

"Disappointed. Well, obviously it's not serving its purpose if it makes you _disappointed_ and not the least bit _excited_ for God's sake. So fine. We'll just-"

"Quinn, woah, slow down. Don't _destroy _the thing. Why are you getting so upset?"

"Because you're basically…you just…we've had this one for a long time, Rachel, and you've never had a problem with it before!"

"I don't have a _problem_ with it now! I just thought we could upgrade to something bigger. That's all. If it's going to upset you so much, then we won't. This one is fine. Really, it is. The important thing is that it's _ours_ and we can enjoy it together. There's no one else in the whole _world_ that I want to share one with, and if this one means so much to you, then we can just keep using it forever."

"I…no, I'm sorry. You're right, we could use something bigger. And this one is getting a little worn out. Maybe…maybe we could give it to Santana and Brittany? Then we could at least see it when we all get together over at their apartment."

"…you are oddly attached to it, aren't you?"

"It's just…it was our first one, you know? There are so many amazing memories associated with it, and it just makes me a little sad to think of it just being…thrown out."

"Aw, baby. Tell you what, what if we just pack it up and put it in storage? That way, when we have a lot more money and buy a big house with _lots_ of rooms instead of this little apartment, we can break it out and set it up along with the fancy new big one we're about to go buy."

"Really? You don't think _two_ Christmas trees will be a bit much? You're Jewish."

"If it makes you happy, we can have a Christmas tree in every room, Quinn."

"Aw, you sweet talker, you. You mean it? Every room?"

"Every room."

"Even our bedroom?"

"Even…yes, um…the bedroom would…maybe…Quinn, we're never going to get out of here to buy the new tree if you don't stop doing that to my neck."

"We can go tomorrow."

* * *

><p>the end...why? What did you think they were talking about?<p> 


End file.
